Gorgeouskit's Destiny
by Echo of the Heather's Storm
Summary: TROLLFIC! TROLLFIC! TROLLFIC! In CrazyClan, most of the cats are either crazy or weird. But, one day, Gorgeouskit is born. She has the most beautiful silky fur, eyes etc. Strangely, instead of hating her for being different, she is loved and adored by the Clan. Then, there's a prophecy...3rd CookieClan challenge. R&R please!
1. CrazyClan Allegiances

**'ello! Echo here for a CookieClan challenge! This is a TROLLFIC, but it has okay gramm****ar, so your brain might not explode. Key word~Might**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone! Some of the names come from BlazeClan. c:**

**Summary: In CrazyClan, most of the cats are either crazy or weird. But, one day, Gorgeouskit is born. She has the most beautiful silky fur, eyes etc. Strangely, instead of hating her for being different, she is loved and adored by the Clan. The reason? Guess. [HINT: KITTY-SUE!] Then, there's a prophecy...**

* * *

Allegiances for CrazyClan:

Leader

CrazyTwolegStar-Strange orange tom with purple eyes (Strangely obessed with twolegs)

Deputy

Jinglebell-Sleek black tom with amber eyes, has a collar with a bell

_Apprentice: Birdpaw_

Medicine Cat

Stinkpelt-Unruly black tom with a matted pelt

_Apprentice: Kittypaw_

Warriors

Mousebrain-Dumb tom with plain brown fur

iPhonefur-White tom with blue eyes

Dungfur-Ugly brown tom

Lazyface-Ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Spammingface-Gray she-cat with yellow eyes

_Apprentice: Strangepaw_

Footface-Purple tom with green eyes

Apprentices

Strangepaw-Gray tom with one green eye, one blue eye

Kittypaw-Normal brown she-cat

Birdpaw-Blue she-cat, says that she can see the future

Queens

Milkshake-Cream colored she-cat;mother to Gorgeouskit, a beautiful white she-kit with rainbow eyes

Unicornglitter-She-cat with a rainbow pelt; mother to Firstaidkit, a ginger and white tom and Hashtagkit, a brown tom with really pale green eyes

Beautygem-Pretty gray she-cat; expecting iPhonefur's kits

Elders

Blastfart-Green tom

Carpetbutt-Dark-gray tom, deemed as crazy/mad

* * *

**Here you have, the allegiances. The cats are strange *cough* crazy *cough* but this is CrazyClan. ^-^ The 1st chapter will come out soon.**

**Join CookieClan please, link's on my profile~**


	2. Prologue-The Perfect Kit

**Hiya readers. I have no idea what happened, but the fanfic I just did was deleted so, I had to make a new version. :o Thankfully, I have all my documents saved. c: Thanks to all the reviewers for reviewing on the last chapter. Here's the prologue for Gorgeouskit's Destiny. Enjoy! **

**Me no own**

* * *

Prologue-The Perfect Kit

"One kit, Milkeshake." Jinglebell meowed as he finished Milkshake's birthing. As he moved, the bell on his red collar made a sound. It sounded roughly like this 'Ding, doing, ding, ding, dong.'

There was something in his voice that the cream-colored queen couldn't quite understand, as she opened her perfect sapphire colored eyes, bracing for an strange, deformed kit, like all the queens in CrazyClan expected. Instead she was met with a silky white she-kit who was blinking her beautiful rainbow eyes*. The queen let out a loud purr as she stared at the suckling kit.

"She's beautiful!" Birdpaw meowed.

_'Yes!'_ she thought, victorious. _'__What I heard in Jinglebell's voice was probably awe,_ after all, the kit has the most beautiful cat as a mother and the Clan leader as a father' she thought gleefully.

"What are you gonna name her?" Unicornglitter asked, snapping the queen out of her thoughts.

Before the cream she-cat could answer, an orange tom's head appeared in the nursery's entrance.

"Milkshake? Is our kit okay?" CrazyTwolegStar asked worriedly.

Milkshake nodded happily. "Yup, she's perfect." the she-cat meowed. The small she-kit let out a loud purr.

"Look, she even knows we're talking about her ." CrazyTwolegStar meowed happily.

"How smart!" Beautygem added enviously. "I hope my kits will be just like her."

Milkshake let out a scoff. _'Yeah, right.'_ she thought._ 'You kit will never be as perfect as mine. She probably won't even be as gorgeous.'_ she scoffed.

"That's it!" Milkshake meowed. "I've got the perfect name."

"Really? What is it?" Unicornglitter asked, as she moved closer to the newborn her rainbow colored pelt shimmering.

"Gorgeouskit!" Milkshake meowed, "After all, she is gorgeous." she explained.

"I agree." the leader approved. "It is perfect, and that's what she deserves. The best."

"Yes..." Jinglebell nodded. Everyone jumped, they had forgotten about the medicine cat.

His apprentice, Birdpaw nodded. "She's the one the prophecy calls."

"Prophecy?" Firstaidkit piped up next to Unicornglitter. "What prophecy?" his littermate, Hashtagkit asked.

Jinglebell's eyes glowed eerily. "StarClan sent me a prophecy, right before your kitting, Milkshake." he said.

"The gorgeous leaf will lead the Clan to great treasure. She will then save the Clan from a great peril."** the tom meowed.

"We're weren't sure at first, but now, we're sure that it refers to Gorgeouskit. As soon as you named her, we knew." Birdpaw said.

CrazyTwolegStar nodded. "As the leader, I order the Clan to protect Gorgeouskit at all costs, after all, she will be our savior."

And that was the start of Gorgeouskit's crazy adventures...

* * *

***This is the 1st example of Gorgeouskit's mary-sueness, since kits usually don't open their eyes till a few weeks...or was it moons?...Anyways~1st kitty-sue example!**

****Sorry for the lame prophecy, that was all I could think of ^-^ I made it as mysterious as I could but easily understood at the same time.**

**Thanks for reading! Review pwease? c:**


	3. Chapter 1-The Perfect Apprentice

**Hai. I am so sorry of forgetting to update. I won't give you any lame excuses. I just say that I'm _really_ sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I sorta own the OCs. And the Plot. That's it. Warriors belong to the Hunters.**

* * *

Chapter 1-A Perfect Apprentice

"Gorgeouskit!" a soft voice called.

Gorgeouskit opened her rainbow eyes and was met with a pair of sapphire colored eyes. "What is it, mother?" she asked, like the perfect kit she was.

"It's time for your apprentice ceremony." the cream colored she-cat meowed proudly. "Remember? Your father said it was today. Exactly the day when the first leader of CrazyClan, Snowmanstar settled here." Milkshake explained.

"Of course I remember!" Gorgeouskit meowed importantly. "I've been waiting for today, for like-forever!" she said.

"Come on, then." Milkshake meowed,"CrazyTwolegStar will probably start the ceremony around now."

As if she jinxed it, a yowl was heard outside the nursery.

"Like _all_ cats gather 'round for a very important ceremony!" a familiar voice yowled.

Meanwhile, the cream-colored queen started grooming Gorgeouskit's fur. But, it didn't need grooming.

"There." the queen meowed, satisfied. "Go on."

The white kit nodded and padded out of the nursery, up to CrazyTwolegStar, as she did, her Clanmates formed a path for her. When she got there, the orange tom nodded and motioned her closer.

CrazyTwolegStar cleared his throat even though it wasn't needed. The Clan was silent as soon as Gorgeouskit appeared.

"Gorgeouskit,you have reached the right to become an apprentice, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Gorgeouspaw. Your mentor will be iPhonefur. I hope iPhonefur will pass down all he knows on to you." the leader meowed, proudly giving his kit the best warrior as a mentor.

CrazyTwolegStar nodded to the new mentor,"iPhonefur, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Applefur, and you have shown yourself to be brave and strong. You will be the mentor of Gorgeouspaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her."

iPhonefur dipped his head and nodded. "Of course, CrazyTwolegStar."

He then touched noses with Gorgeouspaw, dabbing her perfect small pink nose. "I know you will be the best apprentice ever." he meowed.

The Clan yowled their agreement and Gorgeouspaw nodded.

"Gorgeouspaw!"

"Gorgeouspaw!"

"Gorgeouspaw!"

The newly made apprentice smiled."I will serve my Clan in every way possible!" she declared. Her Clanmates yowled their approval.

"Brave words, apprentice." an unfamiliar voice meowed.

* * *

**There! Done with the chapter! I left a cliffie!**

**What do_ you_ think? Leave a review! **


End file.
